When all is Lost
by pretty pebbles
Summary: Can Harry be saved all or is all lost. One shot HPGW RWHG


Hi this is a bit of a depressing story and my first one shot and song fic. It's to My Immortal by Evanescence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song lyrics of My Immortal otherwise I would probably be sipping lemonade in the Caribbean.

AN: Personal thoughts will be bold. This story is from Ginny's P.O.V.

* * *

_ I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Ginny lay alone in her room thinking, just thinking about everything had gone from being so right to being so wrong. Exactly a year ago everything seemed to be back to normal or as normal as it got at Hogwarts. Ginny had started her fifth year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and her brother Ron and his two best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had started their sixth year.

**Harry lost his godfather Sirius only a couple of months before and we all expected him to come back starved and depressed but luckily when he came back he wasn't too bad. He was of course extremely upset still but he would talk to us as equals even though we didn't know anything of what he was going through. Then ten days before Christmas Harry Potter, _The Harry Potter_ asked me, Ginny Weasly to be his girlfriend. I was ecstatic to say the least because I have secretly been in love with Harry since I was ten.**

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Hermione walked in and saw Ginny lying on her bed again. Ginny had been doing this a lot recently. Hermione had tried talking to her but she would just ignore her, even Ron had tried to talk to her. Hermione knew that the only way to break Ginny from this stupor was to get Harry to talk to her, but at the moment Harry was also unreachable.

**Hermione's back. I can feel her looking at me. I do feel sorry for her and Ron. I know that they are only trying to help but I would prefer if they would leave me alone sometimes. They try their hardest to understand but I'm not sure if would ever be able to. I know that they are Harry's best friends but he's my boyfriend and even though I know they would disagree with me on this I feel as though I know him better. That's probably not true but I do know how he is feeling about the whole Sirius thing. I managed to get him to talk about it last year. We had been going out for three months and I felt as though I would be able to help Harry with his burden. I was there with him in the Ministry of Magic even though I didn't see what happened to Sirius I think I can imagine.**

/Start Flashback/

"Harry! Harry where are you?" called Ginny,

"Hey don't walk in here!" yelled a half dressed Seamus as Ginny walked into the boy's dormitory,

"Sorry," Ginny said shutting her eyes. "Anyway it wasn't too bad I mean you could've had your pants off as well," Suddenly a door closed and Ginny felt hands on her shoulders.

"Ginny how many times have I told you to not walk into the boy's dormitory without knocking," said Harry in a playful voice, "Terribly sorry about this Seamus. She just can't stay away from me longer than 10 seconds,"

As soon as they were out of the dormitory Ginny opened her eyes turned around and gave Harry a playful punch in the arm.

"Harry this is serious," Ginny said sternly,

Harry put on his dumb quizzical look.

"Don't do that, you look like Goyle!" Ginny said laughing causing Harry to laugh as well.

"Harry are you ever going to be serious?" Ginny asked,

"Sure," said Harry trying to put on a serious face and failing making Ginny burst out laughing again. And because Ginny was laughing Harry started laughing too.

"Harry why are you laughing?" Ginny asked when she had calmed down,

"I can't help it, your laugh is infectious," said Harry grinning broadly.

"Come on lets go," Ginny said walking out of the common room with Harry dawdling behind me.

We finally reached the Room of Requirement and we walked in and found a fairly large room with lots of soft and comfortable looking seats. There were about ten boxes of tissues. Ginny walked in with Harry close behind who suddenly looked depressed. Ginny turned around closed and locked the door, then she walked over to a couch and motioned for Harry to come and sit next to her. He walked over in silence and sat down next to her. They waited in silence for a while before Harry heaved a sigh and began his story. He started when he was in his third year and then slowly described everything that involved Sirius and he ended with Sirius falling behind the veil. Ginny was about to speak when Harry continued on explaining about his fight with Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort.

"Ginny, don't you see. It's all my fault," Harry said looking at his feet,

"Harry, how could you possibly think such a thing? All of us, Ron, Hermione, Professor Lupin, Tonks and just everyone knows that it is not your fault. If you have to blame someone blame Bellatrix or-or You-Know-Who,"

"Ginny say his name," said Harry trying to stare her down,

"Harry I can't," said Ginny,

"Why not?" asked Harry not taking his eyes away from her,

"Because,"

"Because why?"

"Just because,"

"That's not a valid reason,"

Ginny stuck her tongue out,

"Come on Gin, please," said Harry giving her puppy dog eyes,

"I hate it when you do that,"

"So, will you?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared,"

"Of what?"

"Of him of course,"

"Ginny he won't ever hurt you while I'm alive. Probably even if Ron and Hermione and your family are. They will protect you,"

"I don't want or need protecting from him," said Ginny rather more bravely than she felt.

Harry tucked a stray piece of ginger hair behind her ear.

"I love you," said Harry completely out of the blue,

Ginny nearly fell over in surprise, but then grinned and whispered,

"I love you too,"

"Now say his name,"

"Harry you just ruined a very precious and romantic moment," said Ginny huffily,

Harry laughed and gave her a hug,

"Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself,"

"Who told you that?"

"How do you know I didn't make it up?"

Ginny gave him a look,

"Alright, alright it was Dumbledore. Now say his name,"

"Harry do we have to talk about this now,"

"Isn't that why we're in here?" asked Harry quizzically,

"No,"

"Come on Gin,"

"Oh alright," said Ginny sounding very much like Hermione and giving Harry a bit of a fright,

"V-V," Ginny sighed, "Voldemort," she said with a shiver, "Don't you ever make me say that again Harry,"

Harry nodded, he was very proud of her and he told her so.

/End Flashback/

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

"Are you awake?" asked Hermione cautiously,

Ginny didn't move but Hermione was quite sure that she could hear her,

"I'll just go then, but I just want to let you know that you acting this way is slowly killing Ron and Harry. I know this may sound harsh but I thought you might be a bit more compassionate," Hermione said leaving the room.

**I knew that Hermione was trying to lay guilt on me so that I would get up but I couldn't help thinking that maybe what she said might have been true and panic surged through me. I had hoisted myself onto my elbows before putting my feelings to guilt and flopping down again to hide under my bed covers.**

Hermione walked back into the common room and saw Ron staring into the fire. He was deep in thought. Hermione went and sat next to him on the soft, red couch.

"I tried to talk some sense into her but I'm not sure if she listened. I'm sorry," said Hermione sadness filling up her insides threatening to engulf her completely.

"Don't be silly Hermione. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for," said Ron finally bringing his eyes out of the fire he gave Hermione a warm and what he hoped was a comforting hug.

"I love you," said Ron, not aware that another red-head was listening.

Guilt finally overtaking her Ginny had got out of bed. She looked a mess; her hair hadn't been brushed in about five days since she first started staying her bed. She listened intently to what Hermione and Ron were saying and she felt even worse than before. She went back into her dormitory and brushed her hair and changed into a clean set of clothes. Ginny looked at herself in the mirror she had huge bags under her eyes and looked horrible.

**I should have a shower. I remember the first time I looked this bad. It was in my first year at Hogwarts. One of the most terrifying and also the most wonderful times of my life. Tom Riddle who turned out to be V-Voldemort possessing me and then Harry Potter coming into the Chamber of Secrets to save me. I wish we could go back to that time. We were younger than and not as depressed as we are now. Especially Harry. I have to help him.**

_You used to captivate me by your resonating life_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

/Start flashback/

Ginny was sitting alone and she was shaking mainly because she was terrified of the place she was in. She was sitting all alone in the Chamber of Secret's. She wasn't sure how she got here and that also scared her. She couldn't understand what she was doing or where she had been lately. Suddenly she spotted the diary, it was shaking then all of a sudden it flipped open and there was a blast of light and then Tom Riddle started to emerge. Ginny gasped and then blacked out.

Ginny woke and it felt as though every part of her was aching, she gave a faint moan. As Harry hurried towards her, she sat up. Her bemused eyes traveled from the huge form of the dead Basilisk, over Harry, in his blood-soaked robes, then to the diary in his hand. She drew a great shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face.

"Harry-oh Harry-I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I _c-couldn't _say it in front of Percy. It was _me_, Harry – but I–I s–swear I d–didn't mean to – R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over – and – _how_ did you kill that – thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary –"

"It's all right," said Harry, holding up the diary, and showing Ginny the fang hole, "Riddle's finished. Look! Him _and _the Basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here-"

/End Flashback/

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

"Ron," said Ginny quietly,

Ron looked up and saw Ginny standing at the bottom of her staircase.

"Ginny," said Ron standing up. He walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Are you alright he asked?"

Ginny knew that he was looking at her pale skin and the bags under her eyes.

"Ron whatever I say you're going to fuss and bring me food anyway," said Ginny smiling.

"Yep," said Ron conjuring a plate of sandwiches out of thin air.

Ginny took one and ate it slowly,

"Thanks," she said when she had finished. "Where's Harry?" she asked curiously,

"He's been worse than you. He hasn't been out of bed won't answer and won't eat." Said Ron

"He's slowly starving Ginny and we don't know what to do," Hermione said and she started to cry,

"Shh, it will be alright," said Ginny, "I'll talk to him,"

"Oh will you. Thanks Ginny that would be a great help," said Hermione wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Good luck Gin," said Ron with a slight smile,

Ginny heard Ron reassure Hermione as she climbed the stairs to his dormitory.

_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone _

_I'm alone_

Ginny slowly and carefully opened the door. Everyone in the school had been sent home over the Christmas holidays. Ginny walked over to Harry's bed. He had pulled the hangings around his bed. Ginny tried to open them but they had been stuck together by some sort of spell.

"H-Harry, it's me. Ginny," said Ginny hopefully, nothing happened.

Ginny was about to leave when she heard the familiar swish of a wand and the hanging's hung limp with a slight gap between them. Ginny quickly ran over and pulled the curtains apart.

"Harry!" she said giving him a hug. He didn't respond.

"Harry you look horrible,"

Ginny didn't mean to be rude but he did. He hadn't eaten in nearly a week and he was even skinnier then he was before. Harry was so pale that his skin looked white. His bones were very prominent and poked out from his skin. Harry's hair was oily and limp although it still stuck up everywhere. Ginny was really worried for him.

"Harry you have to eat something otherwise you will die and Voldemort will win and you will let everyone down."

Harry still didn't respond.

"Harry please eat something," Ginny said on the verge of tears, "F-fine I'll go and tell Hermione and R-Ron that their best friend and my supposed boyfriend is going to give up and kill himself. Bye Harry,"

Ginny had reached the door when she heard a croak from Harry; she whipped around so fast that she got hit in the face by her hair.

"Bye Ginny," said Harry his own blank eyes boring into her tear filled ones.

At that time Ginny knew that he was lost forever.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me

* * *

_

A/N: Ok Harry is getting all depressed because of the prophecy and he thinks that he is just hurting everyone around him. Ginny is depressed because Harry is depressed, i know confusing but pretty please review

Thanks


End file.
